Karaoke Star Junior
by elegant Usurper
Summary: What happens when a spell of boredom falls over Kukai? And what will become of Utau when she stays the night over at the Shouma household?


****~**.:K.A.R.A.O.K.E. S.T.A.R. J.U.N.I.O.R.:.**~****

**By: ThE-PaNdA-QuEeN**

**Characters: KuKaI/DaIcHi/UtAu**

Kukai lay bored on his bed staring at the poster covered ceiling.

"I wonder if Shunsuke Nakamura gets bored like this…" He questioned no one.

The rain was pattering hard against the house now. It made Kukai glare at the window, "Rain" he hissed. The rain started around the same time as his soccer game, which was two hours ago. He scanned the room in search for Daichi, his sports loving chara.

"Daichi?" He paused. Daichi was curled up in a ball on his pillow, "The rain makes you sleepy, eh." Kukai grinned and jumped off the bed. He walked out of his room and down stairs, in search for something to do.

His brothers were out, either studying for their upcoming exams or just hanging with their friends. Kukai was glad that they weren't home; he normally did something that he couldn't do when they were around. He thought about playing the wii but he remembered that it was broken from their last big brawl on the system. Cooking was a defiant no, relaxing on the patio was out of the picture – it was raining outside – and foosball was imposable with one person (the chara was too small to comprehend the foosball table).

On the other hand, the karaoke system seemed intervening. The way it sat there, in the corner, covered with dust, waiting to be used in the next few minutes.

"What the hell?" He looked at the box as if it was love at first sight, "well… nobody's watching… or _listing_…" He grinned as he flew across the room crashing into the system in the process. He picked it up, checking for dents – he had a hard head – and placed it back down dusting it off.

"It seems okay… Now where are those CDs?" Then he saw it. Utau's new Karaoke CD/ "When did she do karaoke…" He felt his face become warm-no hot. He started to remember the time he challenged the pop star to a ramen eating contest.

"Why am I remembering such a thing now?"He seemed confused, maybe it was the lack of being outdoors, he thought, "Oh yeah, I just put the karaoke track in the karaoke machine… Hey wait!" It was too late. The box swallowed the CD and lyrics for the first song were already on the T.V screen with Utau's voice coming from the speakers. His face was priceless; shocked but bright red.

Another shocker was that the door blew open and rain pelted onto the rug in the door way – drowning it. A small girl walked in, drenched so bad Kukai could see the unnoticeable curves.

"Sorry for intruding, but it's impossible to walk out there…" She stopped and looked at Kukai.

Kukai returned her stare with a blush stretching across his face.

"Ramen boy?" She asked, "Why are you…" She couldn't find the words.

"I was making sure this thing still worked" – he gestured to the karaoke machine – "and your CD was first on the pile" He tired to sound like he wasn't embarrassed by the fact that the girl he suddenly liked waltzed into his house – to get out of the rain – to see him playing karaoke with the CD her voice produced.

"No... My question was why you weren't playing a video game or something- But karaoke." She must have been thinking up blackmail by the way she grinned at the flustered Kukai.

It must have been two or three moments by the time Kukai clam his mood because Utau had token off her jacket and shoes and was heading to the stair case.

"Oh yeah, you got any clothes I can wear for the time being?" She marched up the stairs.

"Hey wait! Who said that you could stay here while you wait for the weather to clear up?" He darted after the insane pop singer.

"Would anyone, in the densest mind, toss out a famous singer out in the rain." Her rhetorical question made the boy feel guilty.

They arrive in his room and he searches through his drawers in search for something that would fit her.

"Why do I have to wear boy's clothes?" She pouts.

"Because I don't have any sisters and I'm the youngest of the five of us." He through clothes out like he was digging with something in mind, "Ah! Found it!" He tosses her an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans and a belt.

"The pants are big but the belt should hold them up and if the top's still to big…" He looked around for a jacket, "Here" He handed her a black and white striped jacket while trying not to blush.

Utau, feeling as if he called her small, wanted to punch him in the nose so he would bleed to death, but her will power was overrun by a more evil force.

"Thanks…" little pink spots appear on both of her cheeks begun to form as Kukai left the room.

"I'm goanna get you something to eat so come back down after you finish," Kukai grinned and closed the door.

Utau didn't start to undress until she heard his footsteps completely disappear down the stair case. After she got into Kukai's apple red t-shirt and bleached, knee-torn jeans, checkered belt and jacket, she felt curious to what Kukai whore; Boxers or briefs.

She crawled over to his dresser – trying to avoid the cluster of tops on the floor as she went by – and opened the top drawer. It wasn't much a surprise to her as it was to the owner of the clothes.

Kukai entered the room to see Utau holding up a pair of his boxers. He was a loss for words so his face told her that he was really embarrassed; again, his face was neon red.

"I already knew the truth." She said when she got up and threw the underwear onto the pile of clothes.

"We-I-I need to wash your clothes…" Kukai almost whispered. She gathered up her clothes and walked behind the boy to the washer. We'll let it wash for fifteen minutes, just enough time to have a snack"

They raced on the stairs and sat at the table peering at each other, ready for a competition. This competition was a series of tests like who could drink the sourest lemonade to who could eat the instant ramen quicker. And all these were ties.

Kukai ran upstairs to chuck the clothes in the drier while Utau put their mess in the garbage or the sink.

They both crash on the couch sighing. They peer at each other as if they were asking one another What the hell are you doing the same thing as me?

They notice the background music; Utau's voice, Kukai forgot to turn off the system.

"Hey…" He looks over to Utau to see her face red as a tomato getting sunburn, "Want to try karaoke?" Kukai shrugs. He hasn't used the thing as of yet and it was bound to be used sooner or later, so why not see if he could sing karaoke better than a singer. Hey wait, there's something not right about my days ambition... He thought.

She puts out her hand and Kukai places the second microphone in her hand.

"If this was Karaoke Star Junior, you wouldn't have made it past the auditions" Utau smiled while Kukai was in the middle of a song.

Kukai was doing badly when his brothers came through the door.

"Kukai… are you tone deaf?"

"Hey… Why is Hoshishima Utau here… And in your clothes?"

"When did you get such a cute girlfriend?"

Kukai's mouth started to foam. His brothers found him out, and not only that, but that he knew a really famous singer too. Possibly even in love with her.

****~**.:E.N.D.:.**~****

****~**.:W.O.R.D.S. F.R.O.M. T.H.E. W.R.I.T.E.R.:.**~****

Sorry if this reminds you of "Meet the Brothers" By: xRinrinX3. I thought this up and never even read that story before. And the title, Yeah only people who go around sating "Eh'" and own the Toronto Maple Leafs would know what Karaoke Star Junior is… I suck. TT^TT

Other than that, I was also making a UtauXKukai flash while I was at this. XnX


End file.
